The SG1 Drabble Collection
by CatherineJosephineMarie007
Summary: A series of drabbles, mostly Jack/Sam, but possibly some others. Episode title in brackets next to the title.
1. Chapter 1

**The SG-1 Drabble Collection**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, MGM owns it, and they are sitting on their bums rather than doing something productive, like an Atlantis movie.**

**A/N: Series of drabbles set mostly around smiles and looks throughout the series. I'll post the title of the episode in brackets before the drabble, to avoid anyone accidentally reading spoilers.**

**Rating: God knows. **

Magnified (Nemesis)

She couldn't resist the urge to smile as his face appeared in the magnifying glass before her. He asked what she was doing, and when she replied that she was _working_, he rolled his eyes and reminded her about the meaning of vacation. Then he did the unthinkable; he invited her to Minnesota for a fishing vacation.

She couldn't believe her ears; he actually said the words, "Just you and me."

Out of practice, she immediately declined and he didn't really push the issue. Jack just shrugged and walked away. Once his footsteps died off, her inner woman practically jump started her out of her seat and before she knew it she was jogging toward his retreating back.

"Sir, wait."

Much to her disappointment, a white flash of light engulfed her would-be vacation partner and then he vanished. _Damn, _she thought as she rushed off to find General Hammond, _just when I was about to say yes._

Green Eyed Monster (One Hundred Days)

Sam almost couldn't believe it when Jack turned on her explanation of their daring rescue and approached the local woman, Lara. She would have had a hard time believing that she would be the competition, if she was honest with herself. In the back of her mind Sam had always believed, behind the looks and the smiles, there was an unspoken commitment. Maybe she was wrong.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't think he was expecting to go home again." Daniel said quietly.

Sam watched him embrace Lara and then turned away. She'd worked for three months to build a particle accelerator, only to see him with someone else. In her wildest dreams, she had hoped for a show of excitement, before they were in control of their faculties. A hug maybe, like when he killed Hathor. That was a wonderful, magical moment in the middle of sheer terror. She wanted it to happen again. Desperately.

By the Sea (The Light)

"So, we've got three weeks' vacation in a palace by the beach." Jack said in satisfaction, smirking at her. Sam couldn't help but fall victim to his enthusiasm. He'd wanted her to take a vacation for literally years, and now they were basically trapped in a luxurious palace on another planet. For the next three weeks, earth could cease to matter. Aside from daily check-ins with the general, She, Daniel and Jack were incommunicado with everyone, including the rest of the Air Force. This was the opportunity she'd been waiting for since the Zatarc fiasco with Martouf.

He smiled at her, and she grinned back. With one look at Daniel, who was engulfed in some etchings on a far wall, the two of them set down their weapons and headed for the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: These are songfics I wrote but never posted, and at the time I didn't have internet, so I'm assuming that the songs and artists are correct. If they are not, please send me a message.**

**Disclaimer: Again, MGM, I don't know how to say it more clearly—Atlantis Movie!**

Song: Give me that Girl

Artist: Joe Nicholls

Pairing: Daniel/Vala

*This is sort of pre-ship "Dala", as I like to call it. 

Daniel watched as Vala puttered around his kitchen, stirring the simmering bolognaise sauce before moving on, carelessly letting the spoon drip on the counter. He sighed indulgently. They were making dinner at his place, since the last time they went out she was kidnapped by The Trust.

She'd showered and changed before they left the SGC, so she wore her favourite pair of jeans and an old black AC/DC t shirt Cam got her for her first Christmas on Earth. She was barefoot, and her long black hair flowed down her back in untamed waves. She wasn't even wearing makeup. Daniel hated to admit it, even to himself, but she was beautiful this way. He could almost believe it was a human woman turning his kitchen upside down.

_Give me that girl any day, _he thought ruefully, flashing back to her latest visit to his office. After fifteen minutes he'd had to physically lift her off his desk and eject her into the hallway. But this Vala,swaying to the song on the radio, this one he could handle. This one he even liked.

Song: Sounds of Silence

Artist: Simon and Garfunkel

Pairing: Jack/Samantha

*Takes place during 'Descent'

_This is it,_ Sam thought as the ice cold water engulfed her body. _This is how I'm going to die. People are going to talk about how I died at sea in a Goa'uld mothership. Well, only people with security clearance. I wonder how they'll spin this? I bet…_ she felt the water begin to dull her senses, and suddenly how the Air Force was going to explain this to Mark didn't seem so important. She could make out the struggling form of Colonel O'Neill next to her, but they were drifting apart in their attempts to reach nonexistent air.

_Well this sucks, _Jack thought as he sunk lower and lower in the flooded chamber. _I wonder if they'll retire the name SG1 if Carter and I die? Sign of respect and all._ He reached out blindly, but there weren't any footholds to hoist him up toward the ceiling. _Come on Carter, _he begged as he watched her eyes close_. Don't you dare give up on me._ He tried to open his mouth, but all that came out was gurgling water and the sounds of silence.

Just as he began to feel the dark tendrils of unconsciousness began to swirl his vision, he saw Carter paddle upward and then he was able to breathe. They were on their own two feet. She was coughing beside him, shaking her wet hair out of his eyes. Jack took a shuddering breath and looked over. Carter met his gaze. They were both okay. Jack wanted to reach out and push the stray strand of hair off her forehead. Her blue eyes softened, and then she looked away; their moment was over.

Hey Baby Let's Go to Vegas (Prophecy)

Artist: Faith Hill

Warning: Fluff/ slightly crack!fic

Spoilers for 'Descent'

"So, no lottery numbers?" Jack asked the recovering Jonas.

"No sir," he replied.

"No trip to Vegas, just you and me?" he looked to Carter. She smiled secretly back.

Sam knew when he said 'you and me' he didn't mean him and Jonas; he meant him and Sam. After Daniel had died, Jack had proposed a little vacation. They'd all gone, but only the Colonel and his 2IC knew about the midnight trip to the chapel on the corner.

Baby I Lied 

Artist: Trisha Yearwood

Spoilers for 'Divide and Conquer'

"Sir, when you wouldn't leave me, are you sure there isn't anything something else that you're not admitting?" Sam asked, trying to make him understand with her gaze.

"What are you talking about?" She could sense he was nearing the end of his patience.

"Something neither one of us can admit, given our working relationship, our military ranks..." She was begging him to understand, to affirm her suspicions. His eyes lit up, and she sighed in relief.

"Oh! Oh, that." Jack tried to remain nonchalant, given that his friends and teammates were in the observation room above them.

Samantha nodded, stepping back. Jack didn't really know when he started referring to her as Samantha in his head, but he did, and it gave him a secret little thrill to call her by her first name, even if he didn't say it out loud.

Aniis hooked him back up to the za'tarc detector and asked him to recount his mission again. This time, Jack included the all- important missing detail. "I care about her," he admitted, "More than I should."

Samantha looked away, unable to hold his gaze as he said their deepest secret out loud. Thankfully, Aniis soon after proclaimed him free and clear of all unconscious murderous plots, and then Samantha demanded she be retested. Jack didn't stick around, but went back to her lab to wait for her.

"Hi," was all she said when she came in and saw him standing at her work station.

"Hi," he replied. "Are you… okay?"

"Yeah." She sat on her stool and put her head in her hands. "General Hammond hasn't said anything yet. I think we shell-shocked him."

"It's worthy of a good shell-shocking, I think." Jack tried to joke, and her lips lifted a little, but not enough to assuage his guilt. "I suppose us fessing up is better than being executed as za'tarc's right?"

"I'm not upset about us… admitting it," She said, her voice slightly muffled by her hands. "I'm just recovering from another near death experience—you know me, I need a few minutes."

He smirked at her, walking over to wrap one arm around her and rest his cheek on her hair. "Are we going to be okay, Sam?"

Sam's heart skipped a beat as she covered his hand with hers and repeated her usual response to his questions, both personal and professional. "Of course, sir."

**I'm not sure I like how 'Baby I Lied' ended, so if you're feeling unfulfilled too, please tell me so and I'll rework it.**


End file.
